


When the mark fades

by onescoupaday



Series: omegaverse [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan is a dominant omega here, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Seungcheol is a whipped alpha, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: A mafia omegaverse au where jh is sc’s unknown enemy. However, as fate would have it, he ended up imprinting on him. He had no choice but become the other’s omega. Will he give up his thirst for revenge or will he kill his mate?OrSeungcheol had no idea how dangerously close his enemy is.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794214
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I typed with one eye closed. Pardon the typos.

There he is. 

Velvet black hair, heavy-set body— as expected from an alpha supreme— clad in an expensive black ensemble. 

Jeonghan kept his eyes on him. 

Yes . 

That’s him. 

Choi Seungcheol . 

“Seokmin.” He called out one of his men. “Prepare our most expensive drink.” The man called Seokmin acknowledged him by nodding and then quickly going to the counter to have one of the bartenders tend to the order. He returned with a bottle of Heritage Cognac Grande. 

“Follow me.” Jeonghan said as he crossed the dim club. He felt his throat constrict as he got closer to him. 

He stopped before them and smiled. “Good evening.” He bowed slightly. Jeonghan gestured for Seokmin to place the bottle on top of the table. 

“That’s not what we asked for.” The blonde man, who he assumes is Choi’s beta, commented as he eyed the bottle. 

“It’s our most expensive drink— Fitting for the alpha supreme.” He eyed Seungcheol who’s still leaned back and relax on his spot on the couch. Lips ever so slightly quirked up in curiosity. “Please take it as our welcoming gift.” 

The beta crooked an eyebrow at him, “are you the manager?” 

Jeonghan smiled, “Im sorry, where are my manners? I am Yoon Jeonghan, the owner of this club.” 

The alpha hummed and leaned forward, crossing his hand on his lap. “I like what you did with the place.” Even with the loud music in the background, Jeonghan heard clearly the alpha’s low voice. “ Jeonghan, owner of the club .” He repeated Jeonghan’s introduction as if mocking the other. “Looks like i’ll be coming here more often.” 

“Thank you. I hope you have a good time. I will excuse myself now.” But before Jeonghan could even turn on his heel, Seungcheol spoke, “Why the rush? Come, sit with us.” 

Jeonghan smiled politely, “It would be an honor, however i have business to tend to upstairs.” 

“Alright.” Seungcheol licked his lips. “Know that the invitation extends to whenever you’re free.” 

Jeonghan forced himself to stare at Seungcheol with as much seduction as he could. Then he excused himself. What Jeonghan last saw was the alpha’s undeniable smirk. He made his way to his office on the second floor without as much as a look back. Once inside the confines of his private room, he sat on his chair and swiveled around so he can observe everyone from the one-sided mirror wall overlooking the entire place. His eyes immediately fixed on  him . He wanted to puke. Just knowing that this man—- this sorry excuse of a person is right here— right inside his establishment irks him to death. And to think he has to pretend to be attracted to him! 

His head was heavy with thoughts and he unconsciously spaced out. Thoughts on how to take down the alpha supreme clouded his mind— oh how he would love to see him suffer.And he would— soon enough. Jeonghan will make sure of that. His palm curled into a fist as the eagerness for revenge took over him. He shook his head slightly, coming back into his senses and when he looked down to check the alpha again, his breath hitched when he noticed something weird. Seungcheol was looking up—  right at him . Jeonghan knew it’s impossible that he’s being seen because it is a one way mirror. Surely, Seungcheol can  not see through glass, can he? 

Jeonghan immediately dismissed the idea. He must be seeing things because when he looked again, Seungcheol was busy talking to his beta. 

But at least, first step is done. He has been seen by the alpha. Next step— become an ally. You know what they say—  keep your friends close, and your enemy even closer. 

Good . 

Things are going exactly as planned. 

— 

The Underworld.

Jeonghan spent an incredible amount of time— and money— for this establishment to launch. This was not his first choice but he knew this was the best. He needed a front on where all the money is coming from. It needed to be safe enough to not arouse any suspicions, but also dangerous enough that no one will dare question him. 

But The Underworld is nothing but a facade. His laboratories were what’s raking in the millions. Jeonghan— together with his most trusted friend and advisor, Jisoo, have developed a vial that suppresses an omega’s qualities. One would be surprised to know just how many omegas are desperate to alter their second gender. The reason being omegas are often the receiving end of an abuse. They are taken advantage because of their tendency to go in heat in the presence of an alpha. There are also reports of omegas being lured, thinking they have found their mates, only to be ultimately rejected by the alpha or beta. The omega, once rejected, will go through a very difficult phase of withdrawal. Some of them never recover. 

It was a widely known problem of the community, however, it was not addressed enough. So Jeonghan, being an omega himself, had taken it upon himself to find a solution. He had no idea then that it will catapult him to extreme wealth with most of the transactions made in the black market. This is also the reason why he had to hide the laboraties— hide his products especially from the alphas. There are other suppressants available in the market but they mostly only concede an omega’s scent. Jeonghan’s vial— which they call purple rose— however has a more permanent and stronger effect. 

Consistent usage of the concoction will not only strip an omega of his/her smell, but will also remove his tendency to smell an alpha and go into heat. This gives the omegas a power over their own body. And most recently, Jisoo had discovered an even better solution which will ultimately take away a male omega’s ability to bear children. Jeonghan can already see just how much money he is going to make once they perfect the mix. And all that money he will use to destroy the Choi family. 

“Boss, we’re ready for you.” Wonwoo showed up from the door. Jeonghan stood up and nodded, reached for his coat and left with his assistant. 

“How are things looking?” He asked once inside the car. Wonwoo looked at him from the rearview mirror, “Positive, boss. We have prepared everything the Wen heir asked. We expect a smooth contract signing tonight.” Jeonghan clicked his tongue. “Good.” 

— 

“I am impressed. Someone dare to go against the alpha supreme.” Wen Junhui, heir to one of the biggest companies founded in the black market, did little to hide his amusement. “Although i hope you’d let me see your face so i know who im dealing with.” 

“You know who i am.” Jeonghan said as he adjusted the mask covering the entirety of his face. “Purple Angel? That’s barely a name.” 

“That’s all you need to know. I thought as long as i deliver my end of the bargain, nothing else matters?” 

“Hmmm.. about that..” Wen Junhui leaned back, finger running on his chin. “Maybe we can throw in that delicious assistant of yours? Iwould really like to taste him.” Jeonghan felt Wonwoo shift uncomfortably beside him. “Off limits.” He simply said. 

“Too bad. He’s just my type.” Then the Wen heir took the briefcase and signed the paper. “I heard Choi is extremely upset over this defeat. So for your sake, i hope you know how to run things quietly.” Then he stood up. “Nice doing business with you, Purple Angel.” He extended his hand. Jeonghan stood up to receive it. “Likewise.” Then Wen excused himself. But before disappearing behind the door, he turned to call out to Wonwoo. “If you ever feel like having some fun, you know where to find me.” And he’s gone. 

“He gives me the creeps.” Wonwoo breathed. “Maybe you should start making me wear a mask too, boss.” He joked. Jeonghan stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Dont worry, we’ll never have to deal with him again. Good job, Wonwoo.” 

— 

Seokmin welcomed him at the back entrance of the club. “He’s here boss and looking for you.” 

“Tell him im not available.” Jeonghan headed straight to his office. “I dont want any distraction. Seokmin, keep an eye on him.” Jeonghan shut the door behind him and stood by the glass window. Choi Seungcheol is at his usual table guarded by at least five men. Jeonghan knew all of them— studied them even. There’s Soonyoung, the beta— Choi’s right hand, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. They are all from distinguished clans that have been serving the Choi family for generations. 

The Choi clan have held the title of Alpha Supreme for many years. They were believed to be pure descendants of the first wolf tribe in Korea. Hundreds of years back, wolves cannot transform as humans but over the course of years and with the wolf blood being tainted by human’s blood, the wolf DNA mutated and have fully adapted that of human’s. Majority of the population now has wolf blood but do not transform to their wolf form, instead, a person’s social ranking depends on his wolf gender— alpha, beta, omega. The Choi clan are purebloods and the first born male descendant becomes the alpha supreme. 

“Mr. Choi you can’t—-“ Jeonghan swiveled his chair around, confused by the commotion outside his office— his thoughts suddenly disrupted. He was greeted by a grinning Choi Seungcheol and a very pissed looking Wonwoo. “Sorry boss, i tried to stop him.”

Jeonghan just gave a small smile and nodded at his bodyguard, gesturing for him to leave. “I’m pretty sure I asked Seokmin to tell you that im busy.” He said, drink on his hand as he leaned back to his chair. 

Seungcheol walked towards him— slowly. His aura reeking with authority and confidence. He stopped before Jeonghan’s desk, leaned forward a bit and took the drink from Jeonghan’s hand. “He did.” Seungcheol sipped from the glass. “I really dont take no for an answer.” Then he gave Jeonghan the drink back. 

Cocky. 

Cocky and entitled. Jeonghan wanted to punch him square in the face, but instead he smiled. “Well, what can i do for you?” 

“I’m really just here to check on something...” then Seungcheol leaned forward again, palms flat on the table as he closed the distance between himself and Jeonghan. “But first you could tell me why you keep staring at me.” 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him. “Staring? At you? What—“ 

“There’s no use denying it, Yoon Jeonghan. I could see through the glass panel.” 

What . 

“What?” Jeonghan could feel the blood in his head empty. Seungcheol was sporting an even wider grin now. “Alpha supremes are gifted with heightened senses. It’s both a blessing and a curse.. but in this case i consider it the former.” 

“Well.” Jeonghan tried to recover. Choi is right. There’s no use denying it now. “Can you blame me? I mean, have you seen  you ?”  Shit . Flirting was supposed to be his last resort. 

Seungcheol finally stood up straight only to sit down on the chair behind him. “ Weird .” He commented. Jeonghan did not pay heed to the alpha’s remark and instead stood up to show that he isnt fazed. He settled right in front of Seungcheol, leaning back against his table. “So what did you want to check?” 

“Have a sip on your drink first.” The alpha commanded. Jeonghan shrugged but did as told. “So?” Jeonghan raised a questioning brow. 

“You are a very weird person, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol looked amused. “At first i thought you were mated because i can barely smell you... but i see i am wrong.” Seungcheol suddenly stood up and in a split second have pressed Jeonghan against the table. “So tell me, why are you in suppressants?” 

Seungcheol was too close— too up in his space. And for the first time, Jeonghan caught scent of the alpha— which, should not be happening  at all because he is in suppressants thus his omega senses are almost non-functional. And he has not been able to smell an alpha since he started taking the concoction so why is this happening now? Is it—-  no . That cant be. 

“I smelled you the first time when you went to welcome me. But it was too feint— barely there. That’s why i decided to come up here to confirm it. But you must be on something strong because even by being this close to you.. i can barely smell you..” and Jeonghan was caught off guard when Seungcheol cupped his face and tilted his head to the side, “unless if i do this.” His nose pressed against the crook of Jeonghan’s neck and the omega felt it when Seungcheol took in his scent. “You smell so good, Jeonghan— so sweet. You smell almost as if you’re  mine .” Then Seungcheol pulled away to look him straight in the eyes, cupping both of his cheeks now. “Are you?” The alpha asked, voice ever so low it sent shivers running down Jeonghan’s spine. 

For a second, Jeonghan was overwhelmed with how intoxicating Seungcheol’s alpha scent was. He knew the other was emitting his luring pheromone because the air was engulfed with a thick vanilla scent. Jeonghan struggled to snap out of his trance but when he finally did, he pushed Seungcheol away. He clamped a hand over his suddenly very dry mouth. 

All of a sudden, he started feeling feverish and he could feel cold sweat running down his scalp. He felt lightheaded and almost as if his knees would give in on him. “W-what did you do?” He managed to drawl out despite his abrupt state. 

“It’s why i drank from your glass. My saliva is fighting your suppressant and is baring your omega self to me. I have to know once and for all..” 

“Know what??” Jeonghan spat out then he wet his lips with his tongue. It felt dry— too dry. 

Seungcheol tipped Jeonghan’s chin up so their eyes leveled. “I need to know if you’re my mate.” 

“What are you talking about? That’s impossible i’m—“ 

“You smell me too, dont you?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “I dont!”  He does . 

“You do. That’s why it triggered your heat.” 

“Heat? What do you—“ 

“Oh.” Seungcheol looked surprised but was quick to recover, “Have you been taking the pills a long time that you have no idea how your heat works?” 

“Im not stupid i know what a heat does.” 

Seungcheol hummed. “Then you know what it means.” He closed the distance of their faces and pressed his thumb on Jeonghan’s lower lip. He dragged it across, exposing the other’s teeth. Jeonghan was caught off guard when he felt Seungcheol tongue darted on his lip following the trail of his thumb. “You are my mate.” And before Jeonghan can even form a proper thought, the alpha’s mouth is on him— kissing him in a way it seemed like he was sucking out his soul— like he was luring out the omega in him that was buried in the deepest part of him. No. It cant be. 

Seungcheol gripped on his hips, steadying him because even while dazed, Jeonghan kept struggling out of the alpha’s touch. But with the way Seungcheol towered over him— he’s not much taller but his heavy set body can easily over power him. And with his omega self dominating, it would be hopeless to refuse the alpha’s advances. 

So Jeonghan let himself go. 

He kissed back the alpha with the same intensity and he could feel Seungcheol smirk against his lips. The latter tugged on his shirt— ripping it open revealing the expanse of smooth skin. Seungcheol wasted no time exploring the omega’s torso and Jeonghan winced when the alpha’s cold palm came in contact with his feverish skin. Seungcheol’s mouth left his only to close in on his erect nipple. Seungcheol grazed it slightly with his teeth, drawing out a whimper from the omega. Jeonghan looked down to see the alpha smirking at him and he was about to say something nasty when the other man’s big hand cupped him over his pants. Seungcheol palmed him and the friction of his hand combined with the feel of the cloth material felt better than Jeonghan hoped it would be. 

Suddenly, Seungcheol pulled away and sat on the chair behind him. “Strip.” The alpha commanded as he leaned back comfortably. 

Jeonghan let his black dress shirt slip from his shoulders as he held Seungcheol’s gaze. He worked on his belt next then undid his zipper. He tugged it all in one go, and his breath hitched as he stood up straight and the alpha eyed him hungrily. 

“Come here.” Seungcheol’s voice sounded strained. Jeonghan settled himself on the alpha’s lap, erection proudly standing between them. He hated how his body reacted to the man he hated the most, but really, what can he do? It’s not as if he can do anything about it now. So he’ll let things take its natural course and he will figure out a way to make things turn to his favor— he always does. 

“Beautiful.” Seungcheol’s touch broke his train of thoughts. The alpha marveled at him, fingertips brushing against his fevered skin. “Where have you been all this time, omega?” Jeonghan made a show of exaggerating his moan when Seungcheol’s nail grazed on his sensitive bud and looking down, he loved how this made the alpha gulp. 

“You’re still clothed.” Jeonghan half-whined. “Not fair.” And with one swift tug, he ripped open Seungcheol’s shirt. The alpha, although obviously surprised was smiling amusedly at him. Jeonghan let his fingers wander all over Seungcheol’s exposed torso. Strong defined chest, firm taut stomach and a patch of charcoal colored hair leading to his gem. Seungcheol looked glorious below him. Too bad he’s going to have to kill him. Jeonghan smirked with that thought in mindand he purposely brushed against the alpha’sstrained erection, eliciting another growl. 

Jeonghan was just about to undo Seungcheol’s zipper when the other suddenly stood up and carried him over to his table. Jeonghan leaned back, his arms supporting his weight and when he locked eyes with the alpha, all he could see were orbs clouded with want. “I will not take you, not until you belong to me.” He continued. “Which is very unfortunate because this hole—“ Jeonghan fidgeted when he felt the alpha’s finger massaging his entrance, “seems to be begging for my cock.” He poked and rubbed Jeonghan’s wet puckered hole, “but that does not mean i can’t make you feel good.” He pushed in a single digit and Jeonghan had to throw his head back both in pain and pleasure. He hissed as Seungcheol pushed in and out and without warning, added another one. The way the alpha curled his fingers and pressed onto the tight muscles had Jeonghan moaning shamelessly. “Right there?” The alpha teased. “More..” Jeonghan purred as he thrusted back onto Seungcheol’s fingers. The alpha smirked and wrapped his free hand around Jeonghan’s leaking erection. He spat on it— saliva mixing with pre-cum, then thumbed the slit while massaging the head. It was all too much for Jeonghan and after a few pumps, he reached his high, emptying himself on Seungcheol’s hand and his stomach with a few drops even reaching under his chin. Seungcheol looked down at him, pleased at the hot mess that is Yoon Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol bent forward and licked the stray cum from Jeonghan’s chin and then up to the latter’s lips to give him a farewell kiss. “Your heat will return soon and you have yourself to blame for that— after suppressing it for so long. When it happens call out to me. I will hear you.” He grabbed some tissue from the desk and wiped the omega clean, “And i hope you say yes to being mine.. so think about it, hm?” And then the alpha exited the room. 

It was only when Jeonghan recovered from his high, that the situation finally sunk into him. 

Choi Seungcheol is his mate. 

Choi Seungcheol— the man who ruined his life, the man he hates the most, the man he wants to kill— is his mate. 

Fuck. 

Things did not go as planned. 

— 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Jisoo sat and crossed his legs. 

Jeonghan had both his hands on his hips as he looked out the window. “I have no other choice. We have to mate.” 

“So you’re dropping your vendetta then?” 

“No.” Jeonghan sighed. “Never. He must die.” 

“Yoon Jeonghan, are you stupid? You know what will happen.” 

“I know. I cant say i’m not upset on how it turned out but it is what it is. And besides, as long as i carry out the justice, then i’m fine. I have no problems living a soulless life.” Then he turned to face Jisoo. “How is the mix going?” 

“It’s on its last phase. I say a month and we can release it.” 

“Alright. Then let me be the first to use it.” Jeonghan sat down across his friend and advisor. Jisoo’s already wide eyes widened even more. “What??” 

“Jisoo, i can  not have his child. No way. So once that vial is done, let me know and i’ll take it.” 

“But you wanted to have kids, Jeonghan.” Jisoo protested. Jeonghan waved his hand, “No. not with him.” Then he changed the topic, “also, we gotta be more careful. Apparently, he has heightened senses. Do you know about that?” 

Jisoo shook his head. “Well i read once that alpha supremes have some distinct gifts. I have not met one to find it out if it’s actually true. But then i guess, it is, now that you’re telling me.” 

“It is. That’s why im having the club walls painted with lead paint and even the lab too. We cannot risk any leak. He cannot see through lead.” Then Jeonghan stood up and headed to the door. “I have to go, im not really feeling well.” 

“Jeonghan.” The omega looked over his shoulder. “I hope you’re doing the right thing.” He did not respond and disappeared behind the metal door. 

— 

When Jeonghan promised himself he would get revenge for what the Choi family did to his father, he readied himself with every possible scenario he could think of. In fact, part of the plan to get the alpha supreme’s trust is to seduce him. Jeonghan did not mind the idea. What he had failed to imagine was the possibility of him imprinting on the Choi firstborn. And while yes, it had in a way, made the situation complicated, Jeonghan’s plan is resolute and final. 

Again, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. 

And there’s nothing much closer than being your enemy’s life mate. 

—

Jeonghan abruptly sat up, gasping for air. He’s soaked with sweat and his body temperature warmer than usual. He groaned when he realized why. 

Heat . 

This is probably the most frustrating part of becoming Choi Seungcheol’s mate. The constant need to be with him.. how he could only be sated if it’s him.. it’s just so infuriating. Unfortunately for Jeonghan, there is no escaping this reality. And since he’s smart, he knew there’s no use going against nature. If his body craves Choi Seungcheol then he should have him. After all, at the end of the day, all that matters is he gets his revenge. And he will get it— one way or another. 

As his in-heat omega self took over him, he could feel his consciousness slowly fading. All he could think of now is the alpha supreme. He recalled how nice Seungcheol’s warmth felt against him and how his big hands touched him all over. Jeonghan moaned as he felt his erection come to life. “Seungcheol..” he breathed out, testing the alpha’s abilities. He wanted to see if he would really hear him. 

“Seungcheol..” he moaned louder as he touched himself while still clothed. He waited a good few minutes before trashing the idea completely. There’s no way Seungcheol would be able to hear him— no way his hearing ability can cover the whole of the city. It felt ridiculous even doing this. Maybe he should just take care of the situation by himself. 

All of a sudden, there was a knock on his door. “Boss.” It’s Wonwoo. “Mr. Choi Seungcheol is here to see you. He said you’re expecting him.”And to say Jeonghan is impressed is an understatement. But of course he will not show the alpha that. “Let him in.” He told Wonwoo. 

Choi Seungcheol emerged looking aa glorious as ever. “I told you i’ll come.” He said as they stared at each other from two opposite sides of the room. “How did you find me?” 

“Your mating smell led me to you” 

Jeonghan cocked his head to the side. “Well then, let’s not waste time.” Jeonghan untied his robe, slid it off his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. He’s wearing nothing underneath. He observes as the alpha gulps as he take in the view. “Direct to the point, huh?” 

“Im a business man, Choi. I like getting things done.” 

Seungcheol approached him, stopping just inches away. “I hope you’ve decided because i dont think i will be able to hold back myself tonight.” Jeonghan’s reply was to lead him to the bed. The omega started undoing the alpha’s shirt and roughly pushing it off his body. His pants followed shortly. 

“Touch me.” Jeonghan urged him by taking his hand and guiding it to his ass. “I’m wet just looking at you.” Sure, Seungcheol could feel the slick from where he’s holding him. The alpha squeezed him there and pushed him to meet his body. Seungcheol captured Jeonghan’s lips in an intense round of lip lock and when he pulled away, he was delighted to see that Jeonghan’s omega self had taken over. 

He trailed open mouthed kisses from the omega’s jaw down to his collarbone. “Do you consent?” Seungcheol voice was low— almost a growl as he lapped on Jeonghan’s scent gland. The pleasure from having his sensitive spot licked sent waves of pleasure all over Jeonghan’s body and with a shaky voice, he breathed, “Yes...” 

He felt Seungcheol’s grasp on his hips tighten and with one swift movement, he was spun around and the alpha darted his tongue out to trace the curve of his back up to his nape and then back down— a little below his nape where his mark would soon be. 

Seungcheol lightly bit him and Jeonghan felt his knees buckled and he  whined . He heard Seungcheol chuckle from behind him and suddenly, the alpha’s mouth is on his ear. “Eager to be mine, aren’t you?” 

Jeonghan climbed up the bed. Leaning forward, he presented himself to the alpha. He had taken it upon himself to loosen his hole and Seungcheol’s jaw clenched at the sight. He was not able to stop himself from joining in. He pushed a single digit to join Jeonghan’s own and the omega cried out from the burn of having his hole stretched. “Fuck me.” Jeonghan willed him. “Make me yours” and that was it for Seungcheol. 

“Dont worry, i will be good to you.” Seungcheol growled. He climbed up the bed and positioned himself on Jeonghan’s opening. The omega cried when he pushed in fast. Jeonghan was glad he initiated this position. He grits his teeth as the man he loathes the most fills him and the worst part is— he needs it. 

He could feel the alpha growing even bigger inside him. Seungcheol reached for his cock and timed his strokes with his thrusts. He hovered above Jeonghan and the omega struggled with the weight but he knew it was an indication that the alpha is getting ready to mark him. 

Jeonghan knew it would hurt so he braced himself for it. He was told it would hurt so bad the omega will be in pain for days but when he felt Seungcheol’s teeth puncture his skin the same time his orgasm hit him, he barely felt discomfort. It had stung but not as much. 

Seungcheol pulled out just in time for his own orgasm and he rolled over to Jeonghan’s side after he’s emptied his seed on the omega’s back. Jeonghan fell on his face— still feeling the pressure from the bite and recovering from his high. 

That had done it. 

They are life mates now. 

— 

Jeonghan woke up feeling someone shift on the bed.  _ Seungcheol _ . 

He sat up for starters and saw the other peacefully sleeping beside him. Messy hair and soft snores was what’s left of the usually well-kept alpha. Jeonghan brushed a stray hair away from his eyes. He traced his features in feather like touches until it reached the alpha’s wide neck. There, Jeonghan spread his hand— just to get the feel of how it’s like to choke his enemy. Jeonghan loved the sight. 

_You have to die, Choi Seungcheol. Even if it means i’ll die with you_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. it's 3am and im still awake.

_”Jeonghan, move faster, we cannot be late.” his father held his wrist firmly as they crossed the busy street. “Hurry son.” Jeonghan tried to walk in bigger strides but he cannot help but to take notice of his father’s actions. His usual calm and composed demeanor now a complete opposite. And he kept looking at his wristwatch then looking back over his shoulder as if checking if someone is following them. “Alright son, when we get there don’t say a word, okay? Just listen to what I’ll tell you and obey me without resistance. Everything will be okay soon.” his father said, voice strained and hoarse._

_“Where are we going, dad?” Jeonghan asked, wincing at how his father’s hold on him somehow got tighter. “Jeonghan I told you, no questions!” his father hissed at him and Jeonghan flinched. What is wrong with him?_

_As they continued to walk, Jeonghan noticed how suddenly, the streets were not as busy as the ones they passed by earlier. Dangerous looking men were scattered and they were all looking at them. Jeonghan wanted to hide behind his father as he saw how most men stared at him hungrily. He had presented early and for sure, his young fresh scent is filling the air of these dangerous streets. In his young age of 10, he knew that omegas like him-- especially omegas of his age are often abused and sold for slavery. Jeonghan shuddered at the mere thought._

_His father tugged at him and they entered what seemed to be an abandoned building. The elder Yoon gestured at him that they are at their destination so Jeonghan should be in his best behavior. A tall and scary looking man greeted them by the door. “The alpha supreme is expecting me.” his father said. The other man only nodded and let them through. Reaching the second floor, his father dropped to his knees in front of him to level his eyes with Jeonghan. “Alright. I will go inside for a bit. You stay here and wait for me to get back okay?” Jeonghan nodded hesitantly. His father smiled one last smile before disappearing behind the door._

_Jeonghan had no idea that would be the last time his father would smile at him._

_He humped from where he was standing when a loud gunshot was heard. He hurriedly turned the doorknob and the sight that welcomed him into the room wa shis father’s dead body and a boy nearly his age holding out the gun that killed his father._

\--

Jeonghan gasped as if all air had escaped him. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. It has been years since he last had that nightmare. It feels as if it’s only yesterday when it happened.

Glancing to his side, he saw his alpha mate still deep in sleep.

He hopes he never wakes up.

\--

Fresh out of the shower, Jeonghan sat on the foot of the bed drying his hair. He felt the bed dip behind him and then huge strong arms enveloped him from the back. “Hmmm.” The alpha hummed as he nuzzled his nose to Jeonghan’s nape. “You smell so good I just want to cling to you the whole day.” Jeonghan watched him from the mirror right in front of them. The alpha is still half asleep with his head resting on Jeonghan’s shoulder but his hands-- oh his hands are more than awake. And so is his cock pressed against the omega’s back. “No, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan swatted the alpha’s hand away from his robe. “I have a meeting I need to leave in half an hour. You should get going too.”

“I’m just going to check your mark.” The alpha said and with that, Jeonghan allowed him to slip off the robe from his body. “You’re healing well.” Seungcheol commented and then pressed a kiss on the marked skin. “How do you feel?”

Jeonghan wanted nothing but to get up and distance himself from the alpha. “I’m okay, Choi. Now let me--ah!” Jeonghan was caught off guard when he felt warm damp flesh against his mark. He stared alarmingly as he saw what the alpha was doing. Seungcheol is licking his mark!

“Seungcheol what--”

“Shh.. this will make it heal faster and without the scarring.” the alpha said in between licks. Jeonghan shuddered as he felt how Seungcheol’s tongue lingered on his mark. He had heard about how an alpha’s saliva can cure his omega’s wound but he did not it would feel like this.

There’s something undescribable as Seungcheol licked him. It was tingly and ticklish and something inside him started to stir. “Did you know…” the alpha started. “That a mark is as sensitive as this?” Jeonghan gasped when he felt Seungcheol’s hand stroking his length lightly. The omega threw his head back, feeling the overwhelming pleasure from having his mark and cock stimulated at the same time.

“Look at you, baby. Look how beautiful you are.” Seungcheol whispered in his ears. “Open your eyes and look at yourself in the mirror. No one is as beautiful as you.” and when Jeonghan opened his eyes and their gazes met in their reflections, chills ran down his spine. Seungcheol is looking at him as if he’s ready to devour him any minute.

The alpha’s free hand found its way to his nipples. He toyed with it-- running it on his fingers and tugging at it with the slightest pinch making Jeonghan whimper in ecstasy. But Seungcheol stopped all his ministrations so suddenly. Jeonghan whimpered as he stared the alpha down on the mirror. “Move for me baby. Show me how much you want your release.” Seungcheol’s hand is still wrapped around him and Jeonghan did not need to be asked twice. He lifted his hips and thrusted in the alpha’s hand. “ _Fuck_ ” the alpha growled as he watched his beautiful mate chase his high.

Jeonghan slumped back on the alpha, breathing ragged and beads of sweat on his forehead and neck. Fuck, now he needs to shower again.

\--

“What’s the status?” Jeonghan asked Wonwoo as soon as he got inside his car.

“There’s a slight problem boss. We discovered a bug in the production department. He’s in custody and ready for your judgement.” Wonwoo reported. Jeonghan clicked his tongue. He absolutely despises bugs. Especially bugs that ruins his plans. “Do we know who he’s working for?”

“Someone from the triad, boss. We don’t have a name yet but we have id’d the bug and he’s from China. Should we look further into it, boss?”

Jeonghan looked out the window. “I don’t think it’s worth it. Just get rid of him. We need to focus on being able to deliver the huge shipment to Japan. We cannot afford any delays.”

“Yes, boss.”

Silence.

“Wonwoo, what is it?” Jeonghan knew him. Besides Jisoo, Wonwoo has worked for him the longest. He’s like a brother to him. “What are you thinking?” the omega prodded. “Is it about Seungcheol?”

“I thought you hate him, boss?” Ah, of course Wonwoo would be confused. Ever since they started working together, all Jeonghan had ever told him was his desire to end the Choi firstborn’s life and now that same man is visinting him almost every night.

“We’re mates, Wonwoo.”

The surprise on his assistant’s face did not escape Jeonghan’s eyes. Wonwoo does not get flustered or bothered a lot. “Fate is playing a game on me and you know I’m never the one to yield.”

“But if he’s your mate then that means---”

“I will see the plan through, Wonwoo. No matter what it takes.”

\--

Jeonghan did not like conducting meetings personally. It was risky and boring and just really not his cup of tea. He likes sending Wonwoo or Seokmin to deal with signings while he remains behind the curtain where no one will suspect him. But when he got a tip about a man wanting to meet up with him regarding Choi Seungcheol, his interest was picqued.

After all, it’s not everyday he meets someone with the same kind of grudge against the alpha supreme.

“I have information you need about Choi Seungcheol. I can help you take him down.” the other man did not waste time letting Jeonghan know his intentions.

“And what makes you think we have the same cause?” Jeonghan crossed his legs and sipped on his tea.

“I know all about you, Yoon Jeonghan. I’ve been studying you for a while now. And I heard he’s your mate. How fucked up, huh?” The other man might be small in stature but definitely big on his words. “I know Seungcheol more than anyone. But I know you still have reservations so I will not pressure you into taking me in as one of your men. However, to prove that I mean what I say, I will give you a vital information. Make use of it wisely.”

“I’m listening.”

“One of your buyers from the black market had reached out for him and had told him about the drug you’re selling. Whilst Seungcheol has no idea it was you behind the production, if the drugs somehow ends up in his possession, you know you’ll be put at risk. I have a confirmation that he will meet up with the buyer next week on port 56 west of Daegu. Do whatever you want with the information but this is me showing you I am useful and can be used as weapon against him. Contact me when you’ve decided.” The man slid his card towards Jeonghan and the left abruptly.

Jeonghan read the name. _Lee Jihoon._

\--

Jeonghan is having a really really good day. He had just managed to steal another building off Seungcheol’s list of properties and he got a tip that the alpha supreme is losing men left and right. And as he expected, Seungcheol showed up all roughed up one night.

Jeonghan led him to the couch where he sat beside him and nursed his deflated ego like the good mate he is. He even went as far as wrapping the alpha in a huge comforting embrace. “I’m sure things will work out soon, Cheol.” he assured him.

“I have to go on a business trip next week, Hannie.” The alpha said. Jeonghan is impressed. That Lee Jihoon knows what he’s talking about.

“Will you be gone a long time?” Jeonghan asked, his voice laced with sugar as he straddled Seungcheol’s lap. “You know you shouldn’t leave me for too long, I might go on heat and if you’re not here then I--”

“You what?” Seungcheol challenged him.

“I won’t be contented. I’ll be crying out for you as I touch myself knowing fully well I will not reach satisfaction.” Jeonghan let their crotches press. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry Hannie, it’s just for two days. I’ll just be in Daegu. I will come see you as soon as I get back.” Seungcheol caressed his face while Jeonghan smirked inwardly.

When Seungcheol fell asleep that night, Jeonghan sneaked out of bed and into the bathroom to send Lee Jihoon a message.

_“Get ready to attack.”_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But i had to cut right there lol. i just HAD to. Please let me know your thoughts? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaaaaaase let me know what you think. Xoxo


End file.
